ángel de amor
by karla kimura
Summary: Song fic ,vasado en la canción ,ángel de amor ,de mana,historia yaoi ,Endou x kazemaru ,si no te gusta pues no lo leas. Perdón por los horrores ortográficos


Mana

angel de amor

Quien te cortó las alas, mi angel?

quien te arranco los sueños hoy?

quien te arrodilló para humillarte?

y quien enjauló tu alma, amor?

Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo de la ciudad de Inazuma y en las duchas del club de fútbol de la secundaría Raimon se oía un solloso ahogado y el correr del agua caliente ,empapando su blanca piel,su largo cabello cían se aderia a su piel mojada ,mientras lloraba en posición fetal ,se paró con la poca fuerza que le quedaba ,y salio de la ducha ,Abrió su casillero y saco sus cosas y comenzó a vestirse ,salió del lugar y llego a su casa ,todo estaba oscuro y pudo distinguir una nota en la cocina

"Ichirouta ,hijo con tu padre viajamos de urgencia ,a okinawa tu abuela esta muy enferma y nos quedaremos cuidándola,te dejamos dinero suficiente en un sobre sobre la mesa,volveremos el domingo,

Porfavor cuidate mucho "

Suspiro fuertemente ,pero el sonido de su celular le llamo la atencion ,saco el celular y se dispuso a leer el mensaje

"Si dices algo en especial a endou los mató a los dos,cuidte mi querido juguete .

Ryugo Someoka.",al leer esto no pudo contener la repulcion que sentía y se fue al baño para devolver su comida y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

Déjame curarte vida

dejame darte todo mi amor

angel, angel, angel de amor

no te abandones,

no te derrumbes amor

Había pasado ya un mes y kazemaru se había vuelto muy frio y receloso ya q cada q alguien le preguntaba que pasaba el decía que "no me pasa nada,metete een tus propios asuntos y dejan en paz" y cada día comía menos y se alejaba mas del grupo ,cierto día Endou lo esperaba en la puerta de la secundaria pues quería hablar con kazemaru a pedido del esto del equipo pues estaban preocupados ya que el estado del peliazul se deterioraba cada vez mas ,al ver que el peliazul no salia de los vestidores decidio ir a buscarlo ,pues sabia que se abia quedado a entrenar con someoka ,pero al abrir la puerta la escena que vio lo dejo pasmado ,allí estaba su amado peliazul llorando pero no estaba solo estaba también someoka quien lo tenia atado de las manos con una cadena y esta estaba al mismo tiempo atada a la pared dejándolo en posicion de cuatro patas,estaba totalmente desnudo y tenia muchos ematomas en su blanca piel y muchas marcas que parecían ser de un latigo ,junto a el someoka con los pantalones abajo .

Quien ató tus manos, ató el deseo

quien mató tu risa, mató tu dios

quien sangró tus manos y tu credo?

porque lo permitiste angel de amor?

Una gran ira recorrió su cuerpo al ver esto y corrió contra el pelirosa

-maldito alejate de el !-grito furioso, le asesto un merecido golpe en el rostro y cogiendo un palo que ni el sabe de donde saco lo golpeo fuerte mente en la espalda dejandolo en el piso

-no te le vyelvas a acercar maldito ,y ni te aparesca mañana que sino te dare tu merecido que esto es poco para ti-le solto venenoso el portero ,el pelirosa salió corriendo ,todo quedo en silencio y solo se podían oír los sollosos de kazemaru ,Endou volteo lentamente y se acerco a kezemaru ,los resto lentamente y lo dio la vuelta miro sus ojos irritados y lo abrazo lo abrazo cariñosamente

-porque ...porque no te cuide mejor-susurro a su oído mas para el que para kazemaru ,se separo levemente y viéndolo fijamente le dijo

-te amo ,te amo ichirouta y no te dejare solo otra vez-le dijo acariciando su mejilla,las lágrimas brotaron con mas insistencia de los ojos de kazemaru pero ya no eran de dolor ,eran lágrimas de felicidad

-Endou...-susurro entrecortadamente- yo ...también ...te amo-amo-le dijo uniendo sus labios en un casto beso ,lleno de amor cariño ya que quería trasmitirle todo su amor y también decirle que no le dejaría solo nunca mas.

Déjame curarte vida

dejame darte todo mi amor

angel, angel, angel de amor

no te abandones,

no te derrumbes amor

Angel, angel, angel te doy mi amor

abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar

Angel, somos arena y mar

note abandones...

no te derrumbes amor

Estaban besándose apasionadamente y la temperatura subía cada vez mas ,estaba en la habitación del peliazul ,el potero estaba sobre el defensa repartiendo besos por el hermoso cuerpo de kazemaru ,el cual soltaba leves gemidos ,casi toda la ropa había desaparecido y la sección de besos y caricias continuaba mientras el deseo de ambos aumentaba mas y mas,mas ambos se preguntaban como habían terminado así ,frotando sus cuerpos con lujuria .

Pues habían salido de aquellos vestidores tomados de la mano y aunque kazemaru no comprendía bien se sentía feliz a pesar de todo lo ocurrido ,caminaron en un silencio agradable y sin darse cuenta habían terminado en la casa del peliazul ,entraron a la casa y el defensa le había ofrecido algo para vever ,se extraño de no ver a la madre del peliazul pero ichirouta le había explicado que esta se había ido de viaje junto a su padre ,fue entonces cuando lo vio cirbiendole el te de espaldas a el abrazo por detrásy

-dejame curar las heridas que el te dejo- le susurro cariñosamente y lo guió a su cuarto aquel que conocía bien ,los besos y caricias aumentaron dejando en claro que se nesecitaban

,volviendo a la realidad el portero había comenzado a lamer el miembro del peliazul extaciado con los gemidos de placer que salían de sus rosados labios ,acerco tres dedos a la boca del peliazul quien comenzó a lamerlos seductoramente ,el porte llevo los dedos lubricados a la rosada entrada del peliazul y los introdujo lentamente mientras lo besaba tiernamente, los gemidos del peliazul no se hicieron esperar ,cuando el portero los retiro para cambiarlos por su miembro,comenzó un suave vaivén que a cada minuto se hacia mas intenso y entr e gemidos de placer se vinieron ambos ,demostrándose así su amor .

-te amo ichirouta ,te amo-le susurro Endou mientras se acomodaban en la cama

-y yo a ti Mamoru-logro responder el peliazul antes de caer profundamente dormido

angel, angel, angel te doy mi amor

abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar

Ya pasaba de la media noche ,y en la habitación del peliazul se respiraba la paz ,pues los sueños de ambos amantes eran gobernados por la persona que amaban y a la que se habían entregado y no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma.

Angel de amor

(pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes)

Angel de amor

(pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes)

Angel de amor

(pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes)

Angel de amor

(pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes)

Extra: claro que al día siguiente ,Endou les contó a todos los semes lo de Someoka y estos indignados fueron a la casa del violador y le dieron la paliza de su vida ,claro que se aseguraron de que no jugaría fútbol por unos cuantos meses y que no se acercaria a ningún uke.

FIN

Bueno aquí otro intento mio por hacer un fic yaoi,pero la verdad cada vez odio mas natsumi y quiero mas endokaze ,bueno ,ustedes decidirán si merezco reviews ,acepto ideas y opiniones sinceras .gracias ^u^


End file.
